Can You Keep A Secret, Teddy Boy?
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: When Eleanor Rigby meets John Lennon when she goes to stay with her best friend in Liverpool for a month, she falls head over heels. But, she must keep it a secret from her Posh friends - for John would never be accepted to go anywhere near them. Will Eleanor be able to keep it a secret? And will John accept her and her posh ways? -T because I have a potty mouth-,


Authors Note""::

Hullo!. Hope you like it! This one is about Johnny from the Beatles. Excuse the spelling mistakes.. this was written on my kindle! Thanks for the love!

Kisses from me and Johnny!3

-SabrinaMayy

((Oh, and sorry for how short it is! I didn't realize it was this short on my kindle! It looked longer!))

*Sand Creek, Michigan.

April 23rd, 1956.

"When will your flight be in?" Clarissa smiled through the phone.

"Um.." I replied. "Its a 16 hour flight. And we leave at noon.. so about 6 am?"

"Well, thats about 11 here. Ill pick you up from the airport. Okay?" Clarissa said back.

"Sounds good!" I replied. My heart tugged at my chest. "I cannot believe I am coming to Liverpool for a month with my best friend!" I almost yelled. "I am so excited!"

"I know! Me too! I still totally cant believe your mom said yes." Clarissa said. "Elly are you ready for the England experience?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I laughed.

"Good because its gonna be one heck of a ride."

*Liverpool, United Kingdom.

April 24th, 1956.

The flight went smoothly. When I arrived at the airport - a steady rain was coming down. I met Clarissa at the gates. "Hey there." She smiled in greeting. "How was your flight?"

"Boaring but terriably nice." I laughed at myself.

"Well come 'ead!" Clarissa said grabbing my arm and walking with me to get my bags. "We are gonna go see Liddypool! We only got a month!" I laughed as we neared the baggage disposal.

"Yes. Because 30 days is so little time."I smiled at her. Clarissa rolled her eyes and smiled. She grabbed a suitcase, and I grabbed the other.

"Where we off to first?" I questioned.

"Well, I figured we could go see dean of the school - get you enrolled in some classes." Clarissa said.

"Ugh!" I yelled jokingly, "I'm here for a month and I have to go to school? I thought this was vacation!" Clarissa smiled at me.

"It will be like vacation," Clarissa said while she opened the glass doors to the outside rain of the airport. "Because at QuarryBank, there are so many cute boys its like Christmas!" I laughed and we walked to her car. Well, it wasn't really hers. I knew this because her dad went out and bought a brand new Ford truck that was Black and shiny. Cost him a load and if Clarissa gets a scratch on that truck her dad would beat her till she fixed it.

We put my stuff in the back - and climbed in. Clarissa started driving. We drove in silence for a few minutes - the rain beating down on the roof of the car. "You like rain?" Clarissa asked glancing at me. "Well, actually - do you like cloudy weather?"

"Sure. I mean, I like my sun. I'm not dractuala!" I laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, mainly because 90 percent of the time its raining." Clarissa smiled at me. "And on the other 10 percent its very cloudy!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before hand?" I asked. ''I would've packed another jacket!" Clarissa laughed as we drove.

Finally, after a good 40 minute drive - we reached Clarissas house. We got out of the truck and grabbed my suitcase.

"Afternoon Clarissa - hows that ass treatin' ya?" A thick English accent said. I looked up to see a boy in a suitjacket with a school symbol on it, black slacks, dress shoes, a tie and button up. His hair done up Teddy style. And a lone cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Shove it, Lennon." Clarissa said. "I don't have time to deal with you today."

"You have time any other day. Anyways, who's your comp'ney?" The boy - "Lennon" - said.

"Its none of your business Lennon. I'm sure she wouldn't fancy anyone of your lot anyways." Clarissa said. Lennon looked over Clarissa and smiled at me.

"Hullo! What's your name, love?"Lennon smiled over the car at me.

"Elly." I replied. "W-well. My real name is Eleanor, but everybody calls me Elly." Wait was I getting nervous? Eleanor Marget Rigby doesn't get nervous... expessily in front of cute Teddy Boys!

Be cool, Elly. Be cool.

"That is a wond'ful name, love. Names John. I live a few houses down." John smirked. "Your friend here hates me - So ill be leavin' now. But, hopefully Ill see you at school. See ya later then." John began to walk away. He turned 4 houses down and walked in a door.

"Johns an ass." Clarissa said. "He will fuck anything with 2 legs and breasts." I laughed at her and nodded.

but Clarissa was right about one thing... this is just like Christmas.!


End file.
